Forum talk:KHL/Character
Keyblader of Dark13 01:44, March 10, 2010 (UTC)Sorry I'm slow on getting all the other apartments up to par. I had another commitment yesterday. But any way without further adeu. So Character Creation im going to closely work with you guys. We have a special first project to work on. And just for the sake of this project we will have special honorary members of the character create crew, Mecha and Malevolence Crystalised. We are going to be working on an anti-hero FF guy. So first come up with a description/bio for a FF type character. He will be clad in like disney villain-esque clothing, if that makes sense. Make him a dark "hero" then post it on the actual character devel article page. I will look out for them. Due date Wed? Ok thnx amigos. Keyblader of Dark13 15:20, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :We'll try come up with something, but in the meantime, I thought we had Hellius ? Sulu mata engkudu ! 15:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, he's a FF related character (since he's based off Noctis from Vs XIII). I left a message on ENX's talk page a while back, but I don't think he's responded. Does anyone have his E-mail address or something so that he can be notified?--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 15:59, February 21, 2010 (UTC) No I do not but Im not informed of Hellius... well technically were starting on a clean slate with all this in a way so someone can jus post Hellius's bio as an idea. Btw Template for character bio is Name: Age: Description: Weapon: Fighting Style: Close-Combat, Spells, Control {ie. Environment etc.} World: Allience: Keyblader of Dark13 16:33, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll go contact Malevolence. In the meantime, I suggest a Disneyfied version of Seifer (FF8; he'd have to be different from the Seifer in Twilight Town), Seymour (FFX), or else Vayne Solidor (FF12). King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:24, February 22, 2010 (UTC) BTW, how does the first area of Vector Gray fit in with that basic template of yours? I've also contacted Malevolence. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I'll talk to ENX. I see him quite often on the IRC. -- Why hath I been summoned upon thy forum? Okay. So why did ya call the me? also You all know im in asian time obviously. I Suggest for the template.. Name: Age: Weakness: Universe: Leader: Apprentice: Birthday: Aliases: Affiliation (Sounds better than Allience) Race: Personality: First Apperance: Last Apperance: Quotes: Former Affilation: et cetera YukiNagato Actually, I did not know you're on Asian time. At any rate, you were summoned here because of the first paragraph. 'Nuff said. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:22, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh I understand. Thanks anyway ^.^ YukiNagato FF type character... so, Malevolence, who would you suggest? Like before, I propose an alternate version of Seifer Almasy, Seymour, or Vayne Solidor. Input? And Saule: it's done when it's done. No sooner, no later. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:33, February 22, 2010 (UTC) FF type Characther... Judge Gabranth, Delita Herial, (It took me long to awnser huh?) I will also make a Jason Voorhees Cheers! To Friday the 13th! YukiNagato :Sorry to interupt the brainstorm, but why make a whole new infobox? We already have a perfectly good one. -- Who the devil is Delita Herial? .... and I don't think that he meant an entirely new infobox. Just look at the Appearance section of Vector Gray for my interpretation. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:22, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I mean both Ramza Beoulve and Delita Herial. Ramza is the Main Characther of Final Fantasy: Tactics War of the Lions. And NX I think the infobox need more information period. Recreation: IRC King Nothing?YukiNagato :Well, we'll see what everyone else says, but I think we can just put that other information in the article. -- ::Wait a minute! We already have Hellius, Vector, Seraph, Raxard and Xashowd! That's way more than enough! I don't like the idea of adding more FF-based characters, and throwing them away to make someone new, merged from the previous ones, seems like a bad idea to me! - — RippRapp ' 22:24, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Touche, Xig. Xashowd and Vector were the only FF-based characters I'm familiar with. I might look into the others.... But from what I do understand, Raxard IS a villain, and Vector is neutral when he first meets TNE, then becomes a villain shortly after that, before becoming a good guy between Remnant Citadel and KHLII. Yes, I've been doing a bit of work on that with Vector and Deneve Gray.... And Yuki Nagato: I have zero capability to reach the IRC, it seems to have broken. 'King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 23:46, February 22, 2010 (UTC) What Xiggie says is true. We have a bunch of FF related characters, and while the KH series has had its fair share of actual cameos, we do need to limit it a little. I hope that if Saule intends to go through with this character of his, it'll be the last FF type we need. I didn't know Seraph was a FF based character. I'll have to check him out.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 12:40, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I looked him over not too long ago, he still seemed more KH than FF. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I just looked him up. I get the same feeling. Perhaps it's his brooding personality? Whatever the cause, Xiggie says he's FF-ish, so I'm guessing Seraph said something a while back about his character that made it seem that way.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 13:01, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay folks, sorry for my brief leave schools in session again. :P But I thank Malevolence for coming to my aid. Great thanks to you. To emphasize, gracias lol But okay serious business. Like i said before all those other FF guys we have are going to be wiped off the slate. Not deleted but wiped off for now. Essentially I mean they are not going to be complete KHL canon. They are going to be player characters and/or assists. This FF guy I wanna make is going to be a "main" villain. (<---should also be in quotes haha) He'll be more of an anti hero. So that's what this overload of FF guys is about. :) Any way. Malevolence you are an honorary member of the KHL development crew. You welcome to be a permanent one. But either way I need a bio of a character fitting the description using the above template. I'd like one from each of you especially Malevolence and Mecha being our FF experts. :) Thanks. Any questions? Keyblader of Dark13 23:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Hellius is still included, at least I'd like him to be. He'd still have the same role : A double-agent that was once friends with Giieg that eventually becomes a temporary La Lutte member. - EternalNothingnessXIII 00:16, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Damn. OK, I'll have something for you by Friday, no sooner! I'll probably use the FINAL FANTASY version of Seifer as a blueprint, and work from there. He fits the anti-hero role better than anyone else, in my book. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 02:08, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay sounds great. :) Cant wait. Do work son! lol Keyblader of Dark13 20:01, February 24, 2010 (UTC) With all due respect, you are not my father, so don't call me "son". (Eyes glow ominously) King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 21:07, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hows the FF anti-hero coming along now that he has importance?Keyblader of Dark13 02:01, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Other things came up: 1) you and we still didn't have consensus; 2) I got hooked on Shaman King and Chrono Crusade; and 3) that last part made me forget about it. Mostly. It was kinda in the back of my mind, like when you know the milk in the fridge is sour and you should tell someone, but you're too lazy to actually do so. For an image, just find a full-body pic of Seifer from the FFWiki. I'll work on an article after one critical point: since we're reworking a character that's already in KH, do we still call him Seifer, or give him some other name? If we change it, I'd go with Almasy (Squall goes by his surname, so this Seifer might do the same). I'll just call him "Almasy" for now, and I can move it when an official name is chosen. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:37, March 9, 2010 (UTC) OK, now the (Edit:) Rhapsodos page actually exists. I'll work on a template next, but I'm not messing with anything I'd have to research at the moment. EDIT: and by that I mean Katakana/whatever the devil that's supposed to be. At any rate, how's the opening bit for Almasy's character? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 21:22, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I like it. Just saying though we're gonna try many ideas for this guy so "Seifer"'s not the final guy. Definately not as I want a KHL original. Not an already out there KH guy. But I like what you got there. Where's the rest of the Character crew?Keyblader of Dark13 01:44, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Yo comprendo que tu hablaba, amigo. (I understand what you're sayin', dude.) My next best bet would probably be.... Genesis Rhapsodos, in which case I would name the article "Rhapsodos" (same reason this Seifer calls himself "Almasy", just switching Squall's role with Cloud). ¿Y tu tambien? (And you also? -- meant as: "You follow?") King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I'm going to go ahead and do that now. Tell me what you think. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:29, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Si intiendo hombre. Y mira yo hablo español, soy puertoriqueño, no necesitas traducir. lol also I kinda wanted something original from you. Not an already made FF or KH guy. But this might work im just saying. Keyblader of Dark13 20:40, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ... I didn't catch all of that. Something along the lines of "If ... (I something) man. Y see you speak Spanish (shouldn't that be Miro rather than mira?), I'm (insert adjective here), you don't need to translate." OH.... completely original... Well in that case, it's back to the old drawing board. Ah well, let's see what my mind can come up with. I'll spend the next few days working on it, and I'll submit my next product when I'm satisfied with it. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 03:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Sounds perfect man :) Glad to have you on board. And if you have any questions for me ping me here, my talk page or email me a_prieto@ymail.com. And P.S. what I said up there in spanish was "Yes I understand man. And look, I speak spanish, I am puertorican, you don't have to translate." haha but i guess I will from now on. Im gonna get the Wikia international lol Keyblader of Dark13 20:28, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Drachen Kaiser OK, I've finally created that FF antihero you wanted, and he is the Drachen Kaiser. Please everyone check it out and provide feedback here. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:54, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok King Nothing. Here's what I've proposed about Drachen in my Science class. That will be the name of the final form of the character I just developed. His full name is Sirus Kaiser. He will be refered to as Drachen just like Squall Lionheart is refererred to as Leon. I got the name Sirus from old concept stuff i had for Saule and Xaelus. I'm goin to make a separate story for Drachen in the later future it will be aside from KH entirely. So any way Maleficient will embue him with power and he will change into Drachen Kaiser. Or just Drachen dunno. His sword is going to be a "lightsword". Called Neos Dracowing. His set of swords is just called Dracowing. Should I stop or do you like what I've said? I got more on him if so. SA U L E I Fight for light with arms of darkness… 23:11, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I was really looking forward to him using an axe, since those are pretty rare. I also liked the weapon name Thunderous Bane. Other than that, though, I guess it's kosher. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC)